Eagle and Cobra
by AssassinOfMasyaf
Summary: Eagle and Cobra are very different yet very similar at the same time. Y/N Al-Sayf, a Master Assassin of the Levantine Order of Assassins tells about her journey through the world full of chaos, where the blood of the innocents is continuously spilled, and where criminals thrive, but where no-one is truly alone with their inner demons.
1. Prologue

**Shukran** \- thank you

 **Baba** \- father

 **Äafwan** \- you're welcome

 _When Malik and I were born, our mama and baba felt joy they haven't experienced for many long years of assassinating various targets for the good of the Creed, which very often becomes the main reason why assassins don't start raising families, and looking for love, but my parents are a different story altogether…_

 _Our father was born to a high ranking assassin, and a simple woman, who loved him and raised him to be fair and kind to his friends, and ruthless but not unmerciful to his enemies. When he came of right age, his father started training him in different kinds of martial arts known to him. No mercy was shown during the sparring sessions, for the life of an assassin was hard and full of twists, which were often very unforeseen, and expected cunningness and agility from an individual. The only solace for my father at that period was spending time reading through various dusty scrolls and ancient parchments from Egypt and Mesopotamia. He often joked that while there were no pictures, the texts proved to be quite interesting, and at times pretty hilarious, since the translation was often rough, and the meanings very confusing and bewildering. From what his friends and acquaintances have told us, he was loyal to them, his family, and the Brotherhood. He always gave something to the beggars and homeless mothers, who were thrown out on the streets from their former homes, not ready to face the world naked and without any aid. For that, they gave him free information on different things in the city, which always proved to be useful, even if it seemed to be insignificant at first._

 _As for our mother, she never officially joined the Brotherhood, since no women were allowed to become assassins due to their cattle-like status in a society of men. Despite that, she still helped my father on his missions, even if the help was mostly given from the shadows: unseen and unpredictable, yet always proven to be efficient. When she became pregnant with us, she pleaded for him to lay down his blades, and ask the Great Mentor Shāl Al-Mehād to release him from his service as an assassin. It became a surprise for her when he readily agreed to do that. Together they waited for nine months to pass. How lucky they were to have supportive people as friends…_

 _When mother went into labor, she never expected to receive the news that she was having twins. It was indeed unexpected, since twins were so rare at that time, and in the Middle East no less, but that only strengthened her resolve to bring us into the world. When she finally pushed me outside her womb, our father started crying tears of joy. He never expected to have any children, but was still excited to be their father, friend, and confidant._

 _The only thing I clearly remember is that I was holding Malik's hand when she pushed me out. Our bond was forged inside her womb, strong and withstanding to everything thrown in our way. From that day forward, we were inseparable. Wherever he went, I went too, and vice versa. We were, and still are, very considerate of each other. We very rarely argue, due to the respect of each other's opinions, wants, and desires, but when arguments do happen, they last a very short time before they dissolve into nothingness._

 _Our favourite pastime was watching assassins train and perform leaps of faith, which seemed exciting and dangerous at the same time. I imagined myself standing on top of the highest tower, and looking down on the ground like an eagle does. I even fell down daydreaming like that once! Malik, on the other hand, preferred to read various maps and copy them on other paper. He seemed quite good at it too, since he could copy every small detail there ever was. I sensed that our parents watched us closely, observing our developing skills and interests._

 _One night, our father decided to start with our training, so that one day, we could join the Brotherhood and keep the world at peace. I found that with a good training I had a chance to enter the Creed without disguising myself as a man. Frankly, it would have been tedious and hard to always keep my voice low, hair cropped, and act like a man. Since that day, we have trained hard. We - or rather I- kept pushing my body to its limits to find my strengths and weaknesses, and at the same time familiarize it with such situations, which were very likely to happen in the future. Malik decided to just follow my lead, and listen to every advice and command I have given him. I invented some techniques on how to fight with only one hand or no hands at all, and he took it all in stride. Even our superiors seemed impressed by it. On one warm evening, a letter came by from Shād Al-Mehād, telling us that we were to be brought into the Masyaf fortress for further training under veteran assassins. We were both shell-shocked by those news. Our parents looked at us with love and pride, happy to learn that we were deemed skilled enough to become assassins._

 _Between those years of training, our little brother, Kadar, was born. I was so happy to have a younger sibling, and Malik seemed happy too. The moment we saw his eyes were blue, we thought of him as someone special. I was special too, since my eyes were green and not the usual golden-brown my parents and Malik had. I tended to him when mother was busy, and I believe we formed the same bond Malik and I had. We became the three Al-Sayf siblings._

 _I have always considered myself a quiet and a very observant person, and I wasn't the only one in Masyaf. Altaïr Ibn'La-Ahad. A boy, whose mother died in childbirth, and father executed by the Saracens during the First siege of Masyaf 15 years ago. His father, Umar, made a sacrifice to ensure peace between Syrians and the invaders._

 _From the moment his father died, he was taken in by Al-Mualim, who proceeded to explain him why Umar died the way he did. Little did the Grand Master know I was watching them from behind the corner of a small barn. I noticed that while Altaïr was standing still and being very quiet, his face didn't betray even a little of emotion. He seemed neither sad nor angered by the news he had just received from Al-Mualim but I knew, that deep down he was devastated and couldn't even begin to process everything he was being told. I decided to approach him later, to offer him a shoulder to cry on, and an ear to listen, for I wasn't the one to leave a person alone to suffer from grief and sadness - two things that could easily cripple even the strongest of people. Later on, I told Malik about what happened that day, and he seemed to like the idea of me helping Altaïr, even though he has never met him before._

 _When sunset was approaching, I stepped out of our house and decided that the best place to start looking for him was the big garden inside the castle. Older assassins, who were wandering about and completing some various tasks, stared at me with confused and curious eyes. I knew they were wondering about my presence there, but instead of telling them what my purpose inside the castle was, I ignored them and went on with my business. Soon enough, I was approaching the beautiful garden, where everything seemed so wonderful and otherworldly. I willed myself not to stop and sniff the flowers._

 _"Who is there?!" said a small voice ahead of me. I recognized it as Altaïr's._

 _"Only me," I answered calmly. He was sitting on a broad stone bench, looking in front him. When he finally noticed me, he stared at me coldly._

 _"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" he asked._

 _"My name is Y/N Al-Sayf, and I wanted to offer my shoulder for comfort. The news you had to hear from Al-Mualim today…" I said gently said, so as not to upset him but he cut me off._

 _"Do not talk about it! I don't want or need anyone's shoulder for comfort!"_

 _"Please, do not become so angry! I just wanted to be there for you, even though I cannot even begin to understand what it is like to lose family…" I told him while sitting next to him. He seemed to ponder on my words for a moment and then he looked at me._

 _"My name is Altaïr Ibn'La-Ahad."_

 _"I know," I said back to him. I noticed that his eyes were beginning to fill with tears, and spread my small arms wide open. He immediately hugged me, so tightly as if his life depended on it._

 _"Shukran." I heard him whispering against my shoulder._

 _"Äafwan," I told him._

 _I don't know how long we sat there while embracing each other but one thing I k_ new for sure: This was a start of a very unlikely friendship.


	2. Solomon's Temple - Part I

**Masyaf, 1191 A.D.**

I was sitting on the ledge of my house and enjoying the warm sun rays on my tanned skin when Malik approached me with an excited and at the same time somehow serious expression.

"You won't believe what mission Al-Mualim has given us today!" he said with a mildly suppressed. I raised an eyebrow in response.

"Tomorrow, Kadar, Altaïr and I will infiltrate Solomon's Temple, and get whatever it is inside that place. Before you say anything, no I don't know what we are going after exactly." He always knew what questions were on my mind.

"I'm more curious about the intent of this mission, brother. What would the Grand Master want from inside that place? I can think of no other reasons besides stopping the Templars from getting their filthy hands on it. From what I've read in the dusty scrolls in Masyaf's Great Library, the origins of the artefact remain unknown, although it was established that its location is in an ancient Jerusalem Vault, deep beneath the Solomon's Temple." He seemed to ponder a bit on my words. My thirst for knowledge pushed me to read every single document we had in our grasp but not without asking permission from Al-Mualim a countless amount of times. He keeps reminding me to handle the parchments with great care, and I am smart enough to heed his words. I would never be able to destroy an important piece of our history, even if I wanted to…

"If you have read about that place, do you happen to know any secret entrances or passages to help us get there quickly and quietly?" His words snapped me out of my thoughts. I nodded.

"There's a large cave system beneath the Temple with more than a dozen passages and dead-ends. Unfortunately, we do not have a map of it, but I know that the entrance should be in one of the abandoned quartz mines west of Jerusalem."

"Hmm, I should be able to lead us quickly through the tunnels, if you say it's abandoned." I slightly shook my head at this.

"Don't expect it to be that way, Mal. You know such places can hold anything and anyone inside them. Best try to avoid any confrontation if you happen to see someone other than a Templar or a bandit in there, and please pass that onto Altaïr as well, for I believe we both know that he will kill anyone to reach the goal." He looked into my eyes with a serious and heavy gaze and then nodded once to show the acknowledgement of my words.

"Now, onto another matter...Why is Kadar going with you two? He is still a novice!" I raised my voice a bit. Malik looked uncomfortable.

"Al-Mualim said that this mission was to be his graduation ceremony so that he could finally become an assassin just like us!" he answered without hesitation. The frown on my face was becoming more visible every second that passed."But I am still worried, that something will go wrong in there, even with Altaïr's help."

I stared ahead of me for a few long moments before finally sighing. "I worry about him too, you know? He is our little brother, who is sometimes so naive that it makes me want to smile despite it all. I wouldn't be able to bear hearing about his death if that were to happen." I paused. "Promise me something though…"

"Of course, sister."

"Don't let him out of your sight, and protect him at all costs!" I firmly told him. He solemnly nodded in response and left me to my own thoughts.

I hope everything will go well in the Vault, because if it doesn't, Al-Mualim will have their heads for such a major failure. Altaïr better hold his fiery temper or so help me, Allah…

 **A few hours later...**

Just as I was finishing training novices, Altaïr approached me with an unreadable expression. He gained my attention with a hand motion.

"Come with me," he said coldly. I gave him a single nod. Over the years he changed from a shy and reserved little boy into a cold, prideful, and arrogant man, though it never bothered me that much before. We would spend our nights together in the nearby caves, speaking about everything and nothing at the same time. I was amazed by how he was so open with me about his feelings, but it all changed when he fell in love with Adha, the Chalice. Her death consumed him with hatred, and he hunted down and killed all those responsible for her demise. I tried to console him but he wouldn't even let me near him, instead preferring to be left alone with a sword and a training dummy. That accident alone left a huge rift between us, for I knew that he would never be the same man again, a man whose heart was torn out from his chest. Malik comforted me as best he could, but his efforts alone were not enough, and thus I became much colder towards the only real friend I ever had. Whenever we were asked to spar in front of others to show them some useful techniques, we would remain completely silent, doing only what we were told to do. After that, we each went our own separate ways. It wasn't easy to see him walk away from me in silence. It still isn't, but now that he is being sent on an important mission to secure an artifact that we - the assassins - know nothing about, makes me worry for his life, even though I know that he is more than capable of holding his own against the Templars, who will be undoubtedly waiting for his group to come over and take it. I sincerely hope that all of them will return alive and well, though it's highly unlikely in my opinion.

Reaching the door of Altaïr's room, I gently knocked on it three times. I heard some shuffling in the room and a faint 'Come in'. I opened the door and stepped inside. It looked just like any other assassin's room, except there were some eagle feathers lying on the windowsill. He was standing in the far corner with his clothed back turned to me.

"Why are you not sleeping, Altaïr? You are going to leave Masyaf with my brothers in the early hours of the morning. Try to get some sleep. You will need it." I calmly told him. He seemed to have ignored my words, for he remained silent, though I knew he heard me loud and clear. I stood there quietly for a few moments before he finally addressed me.

"Why have really come here?" he asked me coldly. I sighed.

"I won't lie to you, I am worried about what will happen in Solomon's Temple."

"Why are you worried? I am a Master Assassin. I can take care of myself."

"I know. I meant that...there are surely going to be some Templars inside, and not the usual grunts but elite members of their Order. If you suddenly opt rush head in and fight them all, you will most likely get yourself injured, or worse, get Malik and Kadar injured." His face remained expressionless, but his voice showed the growing anger within him

"Do not doubt my skills! I am not a novice!"

"Of course you are not! I am only saying that you should be careful in there because I…" I couldn't finish the sentence.

"Because you what?!"

"Because one day your arrogance and pride will get you killed, Altaïr!" I shouted at him because I was frustrated with his own angry responses to my words. He sneered at me and stepped closer. Getting closer to my face he said "I do not need your concern or friendship! Worry about somebody else!" His words hit me like a hammer to my gut. Tears started to gather in the corners of my eyes but I refused to let them fall. I headed towards the door but before I left I told him:

"Your pride will be your downfall! Don't come running to me if Al-Mualim decides to have your head if you happen to fail the mission!" With that, I left his room. I didn't want the conversation between us to get so heated, but I just couldn't help it. He broke my heart once more...


	3. Solomon's Temple - Part II

**Solomon's Temple, 1191 A.D**

Three armed men entered the quartz mine located on the outskirts of Jerusalem without being seen by anyone. Malik relayed to his comrades the information he was given by his twin, which was very important in that particular mission, for they had no map of the area, and searching for the main room around every corner would undoubtedly prove to be time-consuming. Time, which they couldn't afford to lose, not when the future of the mankind was at stake.

The only man that showed a somewhat subdued form of excitement, was Kadar. This was his first mission outside Syria. He was never given a more difficult job other than gaining new information on various people, stalking them, and killing them when an opportunity arose, so naturally, excitement was the only thing he could feel at that moment. The only thing he was worried about though, was trying not to disappoint his brother and sister, his two older siblings who were far more skilled than he ever was, and not to mention the Master Assassin Altair, who was chosen to lead this small group by Al-Mualim. For what purpose, he didn't know.

Malik, on the other hand, was far less excited about it. He definitely didn't plan on being sent here, with his younger brother no less! Kadar only recently achieved the rank of an apprentice and wasn't skilled enough to survive the possible encounter with even a small group of heavily armed Templars. He felt dread gnawing at him, reminding him that if they weren't careful, they would not only lose their lives but fail Al-Mualim, fail the Brotherhood. Recklessness and impulsiveness were absolutely out of the question. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Altair rushing ahead of them. Not hesitating, he and his brother ran after him, only to see him getting closer to an old man standing in the middle of the tunnel.

"Wait, there must be another way! This one need not die!" said Malik, trying to stop Altair from doing something rash. Said assassin seemed to have ignored him, for, in the blink of an eye, he stabbed the man in the neck with his hidden blade. He gently laid him on the ground. Kadar didn't seem to be fazed by such an impulsive and unnecessary action. He only praised him.

"An excellent kill! Fortune favors your blade." Altair was quick to coldly correct him.

"Not fortune. Skill. Watch a while longer, and you might learn something."

Malik butted in. "Indeed. They teach you how to disregard EVERYTHING the Masters taught us!"

"And how would YOU have done it?"

"I would not have drawn attention to us! I would not have taken a life of an innocent! What I would have done, is follow the Creed!" he whisper-yelled at the man in front of him.

"Nothing is true. Everything is permitted. Understand these words. It matters not HOW we complete our task, only that it's done."

"But this is not the way I…!" Malik tried to interject.

"MY way is better." Those words put an end to that particular discussion. Malik sighed in defeat. If Y/N were here, she would have shut Altair's mouth quicker than he could utter a single sound from his lips. She was a staunch traditionalist when it came to the Creed's three tenets. She was never THAT impulsive when on major missions.

"I will scout ahead. TRY not to dishonour us further." With that, Malik went further into the tunnel but not that far from his comrades so as not to lose them. Kadar didn't know what to think of it. He had never been so embarrassed before! And by his fellow Brother no less! He had always thought that Altair was the epitome of strength, resilience, and determination, but the moment he spoke those words to Malik...his perception of him was ruined, to put it kindly. He tried not to show his disappointment outwardly. He turned to Altair.

"What is our mission? My brother would say nothing to me! Only that I should be honoured to have been invited," he gave a subtle nod. Altair regarded him as coldly as he did a few minutes ago.

"The Master believes the Templars have found something beneath the Temple mound."

"Treasure!?"

"I do not know. All that matters is that Master considers it important, else he would not have asked me to retrieve it." With that Altair went ahead with Kadar trailing behind him. It took about 5 minutes to reach the main chamber, where the shiny golden artifact was placed upon a pedestal, far on the wall. The only way to reach it was to climb the wall. No steps or ladders were attached to it. Malik was the first to point it out.

"There! That must be the Ark!" Kadar's brows showed confusion at his words.

"The Ark? Of the Covenant?"

"Don't be silly! There's no such thing!" said Altair firmly. "It's just a story."

"Then, what is it?"

"Quiet!" whispered Malik. It appears that the Templars had reached the Temple first because a few of them entered the chamber. The one with bald head pointed at the artefact.

"I want this through this gate before sunrise!" he spoke with a foreign accent. "The sooner we possess it, the sooner we can turn our attention on to those jackals at Masyaf!" Altair's voice was laced with disdain.

"Robert de Sable. His life is mine!" Malik was quick to stop him.

"No! We were asked to retrieve the treasure, and deal with Robert only if necessary!"

"He stands between us and it! I'd say it's necessary."

"DISCRETION, Altair!"

"You mean cowardice? That man is our greatest enemy, and here we have a chance to be rid of him!" Malik was getting more desperate. Altair was the most stubborn assassin in Masyaf. It was very difficult to dissuade him from doing something when he put his mind to it.

"You have already broken two tenets of our Creed! Now you would break the third: Do not compromise the Brotherhood!" Altair remained stoic and unfazed, and his next words were a great indicator of pride and arrogance.

"I am your superior! In both title and ability! You should know better than to question me!"

"Y/N is your equal! She wouldn't do that if she were in your place!" said Malik angrily. The Master Assassin paused for a moment at his words. Y/N was indeed his equal, in both rank and skill. Some other assassins were sure that she was far better than him because of many valid reasons. She treated everyone fairly and without prejudice. She never acted recklessly or impulsively. She knew how to turn the situation in her favor without unnecessary bloodshed. Y/N was the embodiment of intelligence, cunningness, and lethal grace, which Altair seemed to have only the latter of those three, based on others' opinions. But it didn't matter right now. He had a Templar to kill.

He finally reached the floor. The Templars were not particularly surprised about seeing him standing there, ready to attack.

"Halt, Templars! You are not the only ones with business here!" he said in a warning tone. Robert was unfazed by such display of bravery.

"Ahhhh, well, this explains my missing man! And what is it you want?! "

"Blood," With that, Altair rushed ahead. Malik, who was standing behind him, tried to stop him but was met with a gloved fist to his face. Robert caught Altair's hand with a drawn hidden blade. The Assassin couldn't match the Templar's strength.

"You do not know the things in which you meddle, Assassin. I spared you only that you may return to your Master and deliver her message: The Holy Land is lost to him and his. He should flee now while he has the chance. Stay, and all of you will DIE!" He pushed Altair into the passage in front of him, effectively collapsing the wooden structures holding everything in place. Before Altair could stand up, the passage collapsed, blocking his way into the chamber. He could do nothing but run out of there, leaving Malik and Kadar behind. Out of all people, it had to be Robert de Sable who could stop him!

When he reached the hole in the wall, the morning light was seeping in, colouring everything in bright yellow. How could he, Altair Ibn'La-Ahad, Master Assassin of Levantine Order, fail to complete this mission?! How?! While his thoughts were muddled with that particular question, he suddenly felt a pang of guilt in his heart. He left his Brothers, Malik and Kadar, behind. He left them there to die by the hands of that disgusting Templar! He couldn't save them! What would he tell Y/N? No, HOW would he tell her, that her twin and younger brother have died in there? He didn't know what to do. The only thing he _could_ do at the moment was to get back to Masyaf and report everything to Al-Mualim. No matter how much it pained him to do so.

 **Masyaf, the same day (Reader's P.O.V.)**

I woke up feeling weary this morning. My brothers and Altair had left on that mission two nights before, and since then I've felt worried about them. Even Him. I couldn't shake off that feeling, that something bad would happen in Solomon's Temple. I begged Al-Mualim to let me go with them but he refused, saying that they could handle it. He was so sure of it but I wasn't. I knew that Altair's pride and arrogance would cloud his better judgement, that he would not bring the Ark back to us, but fight with the Templars if given the chance.

I did what I could to distract myself. I went on to teach young novices how to climb the walls and free-run. While they were eager and impatient, they were still impressed by my skills and grace. One of them, Olir, was very curious about me being the only Female Assassin in the Brotherhood. His friends told him to shut up but were very surprised to hear me chuckle. I told them that I wasn't offended by his question, I _was_ the first female assassin after all. He seemed like a good young boy, very friendly and polite. I made a mental note to thank his parents for such a good upbringing. When I was getting finished with my lessons, Nizar switched me and told me to get some rest, even though I wasn't tired. Not physically at least.

I agreed to it only because the sun was getting down from the sky. While laying in bed, I couldn't help but think that when they would return, it won't be with good news...


End file.
